Blood Shadows
by the owner of the looking glass
Summary: HPXFMA two different girls, a humuncli and a vampire, the deatheaters are restless, the ministry is on a hunt, dante is scheming and these two girls still are trying to find out how to have a good time being bad ahh the joys of being evil and smitten
1. Staver

Okay folks this is one of my new stories that I am posting with the help of one of my besties so you might see some different styles! O yeah…the disclaimer….I do not own Harry Potter or Full Metal Alchemist if I did Envy would totally rock it and Fenrir would be mine! O and at first it might seem confusing because of one character being at the same place twice but this is at different times of the day got it? Good ON WITH THE STORY!

!!

The rooftops were dark.

It was midnight and lonely _But I like it that way. _And, of course, she wouldn't have had time to enjoy the scenery in any case, seeing as the Ministry's dogs were still on her tail._And I hate dogs._A slow smile spread over her face, despite her panting, and she ducked behind a chimneystack and waited for the pounding footsteps to draw closer._Here's something you can't do._She waited until they were about a breath away, then tore out of the shadows into their paths. "Hiya, boys." She said, grinning at the flustered men.

"Miss me?"Without waiting for a reply, she back handed one of them in the jaw, then shifted into the shadows. They were still looking around for her, bewildered-she darted out from the other side of the roof, and spun a kick at one of their backs. He crumpled with a surprised yelp and she leapt over him, only to find the others barring her escapes. She dove for the shadows, intending to merge, to blend, to disappear… But a strong light burst through the gloom like a super nova, stinging her eyes and throwing her off balance. Off balance, she flailed around, and as the officials closed in, she collapsed onto the tiles. One unrolled a scroll of parchment, while the others drew their wands. "Number 669, you are hereby under arrest for assault, murder, insubordination-" "I know the damn list." she spat, trying to stand again, but ending up sprawled in an undignified heap on the ground.

"What, you think I was asleep when I did those things?" She tried to kick their legs from where she lay but they merely stepped around her. The calm voice kept talking. "-breaking and entering, espionage, and unsuitable conduct. You are strongly advised to stand down. Please do not resist arrest." "Oh, 'please', is it? Being polite are we? What is this, the Queen's Tea Party?"A tall man wearing a peaked cap and vest was kneeling down. He had something in his hands, something that gleamed in the light.Silver.Dammit.

She watched them slightly chuckle at her struggling; which was dumb why would you want to piss something of _her _power off? People were so stupid…. Taking a deep and long breath, she summoned all the strength she could muster, she kicked upwards with both legs, kicking one of the men under the jaw. _I hope he bit his tongue _

The man stumbled back with a groan, and in the second of shock before he recovered, she had him from the back. "Gotcha!"She gripped him under the chin, so that his neck was entirely exposed and forced him in front of her. "Take a single step forward…." She said, with a threatening glare, "And your mate gets it. Okay?" "I advise you to put our man down." Said the same man who was holding the parchment. "Like hell." She grinned at him. It was a very… toothy grin.

"This advising game is very fun, isn't it? How about I advise you for a bit?" Almost… feral… "You fellows care to step back a bit?" "I advise you-" "Shut up." The man she was holding was whimpering. "Your mate here knows what's going on. Thing is…do you?"The men looked at one another. "How much were you briefed about this mission?"A few murmurs. Not much.Her grin stretched even wider.Oh, good.The light of the moon glinted off of her lengthening canines

In a split second, she dove down toward the exposed neck before her, and let instinct take over.There was a horrified gasp from the tense men as the watched the spectacle before them. "Bentley-!" One of them chocked out, in a strangled cry. One of their faces went slack, his eyes rolled back, and he slumped against his neighbor. The vampire looked up, moon still glinting off of the fangs that had sprouted in her mouth. Scarlet dripped onto the tiles."Oh, I'm sorry!" she said. "Did you want to join in to?"She advanced towards them, dragging the prone body with her, as she hissed. "Go back to your kennel, doggies. And tell your masters Number 669 says hi."The ministry officials, horrified, disappeared in a series of pops, one of them performing a side along apparition so that he could take his unconscious companion with him. There was silence on the rooftop for a long while after that.Silence, except for the faint, drip, drip, drip of blood sliding away as she finished her meal. They must have been amateurs, she thought, as she dined on the man's prone shape. Posing as Ministry. Probably out for the bounty. No other explanation for their weakness.She ignored the little voice in her head that said, And they almost caught you.Just luck.

"You're a fiiiiine fellow, aren't you." She said conversationally to her… dining partner, as she finished up. She prodded him so that he stood up and lolled about looking out of focus. "Run along and make sure your friends have something to remember me by, will you?"" Habit of yours, is it? Talking to your dinner."She whirled around fangs shooting out again. A figure- one of the men!- was leaning nonchalantly against the chimney stack. He was grinning at her.Grinning.At her. She hated when people grinned at her as if they knew some little joke it reminded Staver to much of _her. _Her as in that women who had ruined her life. Staver got her body into a fighting pose, hands still clipped to the mans shoulders. She hissed at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!"He didn't flinch, but stepped out of the shadows and into the light. It was that bastard! The one with the warrant! "Run home, doggy." She growled. "No," he said, calmly. "I don't think I will." "You've got some nerve!" she shouted at him, secretly more than a little worried. He was acting completely differently from before. What…? "Well, that's what they say." said the man. Staver growled and threw the dead corpse away to the opposite end of the roof. "You want to be next?!" she yelled, pointing after her first victim, who was weaving away with a blank expression on his face.The man shrugged.

"You can try. But I'm not sure if you'd find my particular brand of… cuisine… at all pleasant."She paused. There was something about the way he said that…He sighed wearily.

"It's not like I have much of a choice." Instantly as though by magic.

The shadows lengthened momentarily as another long burst of night rent the darkness. Through sheltering fingers, the vampire gasped as she watched the frame in front of her shrink, mold- become more slender, younger. The light grew brighter, and the strange new being in front of her performed a graceful backwards flip, and landed upright on top of the chimney. As the light faded- where did it come from?- she saw that an entirely different person now grinned at her from above. "You're…not human." She muttered, now more puzzled than surprised. "Well observed, vampire," came the cheerful reply.It wasn't that hard, really. This person, where his former appearance had been tall, slightly over weight and with a sprouting beard, was sleek and streamlined. A pale body, enormous violet eyes, an androgynous figure adorned with exposing black clothes and fingerless gloves and- could hair even get that spiky? "So yeah," she said, trying to keep cool. What the hell was this?! "You know I'm a vampire. Easy to see. I'm sure you feel so proud of yourself, figuring it out, with the evidence shoved in your face like that!" "Cute," sneered the boy- and she assumed it was a boy, although he was wearing what looked like a miniskirt.

"Is it also a habit of yours to make up witty repartee when you should be watching your back?"

Staver's angry and cocky face turned into a horrified expression- he's not alone?!- the girl whirled around, and swung a kick into the darkness. Where she assumed it would strike a hidden attacker, however, her foot merely passed through the clear night air. Thrown off balance, she tried to swing herself around again to stare at the boy, but he had moved like a rattle snake, and had her pinned to the ground." You fell for a very easy trick," he said, voice mocking.Growling, she tried to drive her kneel into his side, but he held her down. "You know, that's what I hate about people like you," he said, still with that infuriating grin on his face. There was an edge to it, though. "You get so used to having your great powers that you never bother to think of tactics."She spat at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"The boy laughed at to her face.

"Tactics." He looked up and around until he spotted the glint of silver on the ground from where the first man had dropped it. He grabbed it and dangled a locket in front of her face before she could escape.Her eyes widened.

"You're not going to- Don't you dare touch me with that thing! Have you seen what happens to vampires when they're touched by silver?!" "Well, no." The smile- that damn smile!- had a slightly sadistic hint to it now. "But Dante read up on them in one of her books for the mission, so I think I've got a pretty good idea. However," he pulled the thin chain away from her face, to her enormous relief,

"I didn't come here tonight to prove my theories." He looked slightly disappointed. "Then get the hell off of me!"He shot her an amused glance.

"Planning to escape? Don't try it. I'll just catch you again, and next time I might change my mind about playing nice." "Just let me up." she muttered.He did, springing backward off of her lightly. She pushed herself up, and massaged life back into her wrists. "What's this about?" she finally asked, after she'd sulked for a full minute. "Why did you try to catch me, but then let me capture one of your team mates. If you're so powerful, why didn't you stop me?"He smirked.

"The day I sink to calling mere humans my 'teammates' is a very, very long way away. Their lives mean nothing to me. I wanted to talk to you." "Uh… huh." "Well, not wanted," he amended. "More like ordered. I'm here to offer you a job." "You've sure got one crazy-ass way of going about it." "What?" he asked. "I thought it was polite to serve a meal before engaging a new business partner." "Serve a m- you manipulative bastard! That was all you?!" She immediately considered throwing up the blood that she had ingested- but no, that would just amuse him, and make her look weak. She composed herself. "What kind of a job?" "That's more like it." "Stop messing around!" she took a swing at him, but he dodged easily. "Now, now," he said. "Is that anyway to be treating a future associate of yours?" The grin slowly widened.

"You can call me Envy. I'm a homunculus."

!!

THE END OF THE 1ST CHAPTER

Okay well what did you think? What's going to happen? Who is this 'her' that ruined Staver's life? Why does Dante want Staver to join and get ready next time: meet Eloise?

Next time:

Meeting Eloise, the whispers of the mind

BE READY!


	2. Eloise

_OKAY FOLKS IT'S CHAPTER 2! Well I sadly do not own Harry Potter or Full Metal Alchemist_

_This is a different part of day and please review! And thanks to all of those who have supported the story _

_Eloise sighed audibly, she hated the winter she thought it was too dull and boring. The tall white tower of the church rang that it was 6:00, damn it had been a day already. That didn't bother her though, she had a thousand life spans full of days to worry of wasting one unremarkable lonely, winter day._

_As her body that was hidden in a old trench coat that had some loss strings and missing bottoms blended into the bustling city she heard each and every voice whisper something to her. well not really her but to anybody who could listen. she hated and loved her power. _

_She loved knowing what a human deepest and darkest dreams were. As she kept crossing streets and weaving through she listened to different people hopping that somebody likes them, hopping to lose some pounds, hopping that their parents or lovers will be home tonight, hopping that somebody isn't drunk and alone. She almost wished that she could just stay alone and not worry about any of their problems. Eloise sighed, remembering how she once mentioned this to Envy. He laughed slightly, and just replied in one way 'you never have to worry about their problems, their problems are just pebbles. You can get a stubbed toe or trip on one but you can just throw them away, throw them into an ocean and they just sink down and never do you see them again.' it was deep, dark and in the human haters mind true. _

_Eloise just gave up on the topic and went back to reading her book. But in her mind all she could think was: but if you throw all the stones into the ocean soon the ocean will just become a large shallow puddle full of mountains and mountains of pebbles that will make you have stubbed toes'. But, Envy would just snicker at her poetic phrase and then walk away. A large bang of bells got her out of her thoughts, she had walked through the streets of the city from the forest outside of the city into a city park in just an hour. nobody was there, it was January at 7:00 at night of course people wouldn't be here. she went straight to a park bench and sat there, as she let herself go back into some memories__. Mostly of acting. _

_It seemed so trivial but she remembered her human life perfectly. She remembered wanting to become an actress, she had the voice she still has it she just… her human part softly mumbled the statement that they both agreed too. Only a human one could do it. Not a….she wouldn't say freak that was much to harsh….nor monster…that was Envy…not an outcast of demonology? Another voice softly suggested.__ I just want to be human, to embrace each day with hope, with a new challenge..._tears started to trickle out of her blue eyes. Instantly she started to rub her eyes forgetting about the damn mark. She hated that Dante brought her back. She would have been content just as she was. but of course Dante thought she could create her and give her a whole new persona. hell no. That might have worked on Gluttony and Lust but nobody else full changed their human ways. 

Envy had told her in private that when he was a human he was always angry he had taken different martial arts classes as to make it easier to get rid of all his anger. Sloth was motherly and had been a mother and always was not so intensely into being active, Wrath was a child and wanted his mother always had one would think. Greed...she didn't know him that well he could have always been a partier. but whatever. She remembered when Dante had the nerve to try and rename her. 

!!FLASHBACK!!

_Where am I? aren't I dead? I thought the wire holding me up broke. well I did finish it with a bang. heee..._"Is she awake?" 

'_well that's an obvious question dummy do I look like I am awake? _'is she going to make it?' 

_you dumbass I'm dead wow this is the stupidity of the world showing itself yet again _'Misery wake up' the voice was commanding_, it sounded like a teacher or maybe a mother who was also a teacher whatever I don't care. I'll 'open' my eyes and they'll realize I'm dead. _The pale girl opened her eyes and instantly shot up looking around. she wasn't in a morgue, a grave yard the hell she wasn't even at the place she fell from. 'where the hell am I?' she asked. Whispers of how she had some nerve, and how she was really tall, one even mentioned that this was a first that somebody had normal length, regular colored and normal styled hair. She turned to see a women with long brown hair sweeping down, a man with long green hair sticking out in the style of a palm tree and a young boy with purple hair. "yes I know I'm tall its called genes go back to school, and I do have nice hair Mr. palm tree and I should have a lot of nerve I just feel down from a I don't know how high but I broke almost every bone in my body so I should be a little rude and wondering how I'm okay."The palm tree man just laughed, the kid shrugged it off and the women had a slight twitch in her eye. An old lady walked up to Eloise, she was looking down at the confused girl. _Which I hate, nobody messes with a undead but damn that kind of hurt Eloise and try to act better then me. And nobody ever looks DOWN me! _

_So, to show her I thought I was better then her, I stood up I was by 3 inches taller then her making her look up at me. I smirked a little she just frowned. walked around me and looked at my body that was in a cocky position of one hip tilted arms crossed, a smirk, legs a hip length apart and one foot standing on the ball of it. the lady smiled a creepy and disturbing smile._"your name is Misery child" she looked pleased with herself at making such a 'great' and 'clever' name. The others nodded in approval and acceptance not really caring what I thought. _I was silent I don't remember saying anything about it for a few minutes and then I started to laugh I couldn't control it, but that was the worst name in the history of bad names and then I got angry she was trying to change MY name! soon my hysterical laughing soon turned dark until it was me baring my teeth and my eyes slanted. _"my name is Eloise you got that?"

END FLASHBACK!!

Eloise shivered slightly getting her out of her thoughts and memories. She sighed loudly, she rarely got cold, she always wore her coat and so was barely cold but maybe that was because she lived and traveled around warmer near the desert areas... Honestly, Eloise didn't care that much for the cold but it was a winter and she hated watching people wear bathing suits while celebrating a news year... it just didn't feel right to her.

So she traveled around the world, with a pocket full of money some which was slightly stolen but hey their minds were screaming their safes combo or where they hid their wallet. And now here she was, in the place it all started sitting on some dumb park bench, in the evening, in the middle of winter. It was like life was starting to suck, she hated this place, she _ran away_ from this place just to run back to it, and now she's in Central where there were military men every where. It was too perfect. 

A deep chuckle brought her out of her thoughts she quickly turned to see Roy Mustang, though instead of his normal military outfit he wore a brown jacket with a tan sweater barely visible underneath it, black leather gloves and a pair of black pants. he smirked, "Well if it isn't the infamous Eloise" instantly she was 5 feet away from Roy and the park bench. her body poised to run, she was not in the mood to fight or deal with guns. Roy laughed bitterly,"Don't worry princess I'm off duty and not in the mood to fight." he stated his face blank, with his eye lids sliding down making his eyes look like a snake. Eloise shrugged but still ran off and never looked back. 

That was until she remembered after running through the whole city dodging the people and cars for a good hour Roy Mustang had once stated that he never was off duty and he never called people names like princess he would have called her some other mocking name like bean stalk….never princess that was just so unlike him. The only one who called her princess was….

As Eloise ran away there was a small flash of light Roy turned into Envy who smirked, "she always fell for my tricks" 

Eloise wanted to scream. She was going to strangle Envy next time they met. She should have screamed that way Envy would come out and then strangle Envy. She would have screamed but Envy would have disguised himself and she would get in trouble, discovered and then she would have to be on the run again. Envy was good, too damn good. She looked around, back into the city. It was cold but it had suddenly gotten much colder. she started to hear screams and felt sadder and sadder by the second. turning around she saw a floating cloaked creature right above her. 

Eloise screamed, she hated monsters she hated being sad and this monster was not helping her day. Suddenly a scream of some Latin words she couldn't really appreciate and three silver streams shot at the creature making it fly away. quickly turning around she saw a red head boy looking like he was about to wet himself, a girl with frizzy hair and a concerned look and a boy with glasses, a scar on his forehead, all of them had a wooden stick pointed at her as if they were swords. Eloise turned to the boy fully, her body had crumpled earlier to cement but still held a proud form, she was 3 times this kids age though she didn't look like it. She smirked that would make Envy proud. "nice sticks are you going to hit me with them or something?" 

WOOOHOO

Harry was in shock sticks she thought that their wands were just some bloody _sticks_?! Was she a muggle? She had to be a muggle not to know what wands where but then again she did see the creature Dudley didn't see the creature…maybe she had the magic or was a witch but just never got accepted because she didn't have enough, or maybe she was a squib and just didn't want to know anything about the magical world. He was so confused, who was this girl…no the better question had to be _what _was this girl. After they explained what the dementor was she just shrugged and acted like it was normal but still bloody sticks wow that was a first….

Ron was angry, they had saved the girls life and then she accuses them of hitting her! That was just mean, bet she would be a slytherin and she looks like a Malfoy too with her blonde hair and the blue eyes and pale skin. Bet she thinks she's all that…wait O SWEET MERLIN I JUST SAVED A MALFOY WHAT HAVE I DONE?! The redhead mentally cried in despair. He would just not help her out next time she was in trouble yeah that's it. 

Hermione was thoughtful, why on earth would this girl have been running, and what was she thinking about before that….dementor came and attacked and then she acted like she was better then them. Hermione wasn't completely arrogant but she was smarter then this women and she had gone through trials this girl probably would never be able to go through. The nerve I should hit her with my wand just to show her. 

Eloise was amused as she read their minds all very young and open, as she listened she softly let her mind poke in to their memories, a family full of redheads, monsters and mythological characters, a castle full of ghosts and talking paintings, an old man with a twinkle in his eyes, a market place full of witches and wizards. _so that's what those sticks are wands eh? Well lovies this is a nice refreshing piece of info on life maybe I'll join Hogwarts this year who knows I might even get a real wand…' _Eloise chuckled slightly remembering that two of her friend would have loved to go there but she also remembered that they were missing and also on the run, and they also were evil. Well not 'evil' but criminals they always played for the dark side. It wasn't really a good idea to get them into more trouble with her. 

Harry looked at the girl they never did get her name…she had a dazed look as if thinking about something happy, it was pretty hard after you just had a meeting with a dementor but maybe she was different. 

As he opened his mouth to say something, the girl came back out of her memories and smiled, 

"I'm sorry but I most leave. I hope you have a great 6th year, have a good night, Hermione don't stay up to late reading and Ron I am not a Malfoy and Harry don't give me a look. Well I am off see ya lovies!" and she quickly walked away into the shadows. 

Harry felt himself pale, Hermione had gasped and Ron had almost fainted. Hermione's eyes narrowed 

_how on earth did she know all that stuff, we just explained what a dementor was and then she zoned out on us who and what was that girl? _

_WOOOHOOO _

_THAT WAS CHAPTER GO ME! _

_Well, what did you guys think? Next time, Staver explains her tragic tale of a vampire, and we meet someone new and why the hell does Dante want Staver? Goodness I'm getting excited and I'm the writer. _

_Envy: dude just shut up and work on the new chapter'_

_Ed: why am I not in this yet_

_Me: soon, soon, young grasshoppers patience is a virtue _


End file.
